


Fanart for : A penny for your soul

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated description.:)<br/>This is a concept art for Merlin in Penny for your Soul.<br/>I wanted to draw him with the birthmark.<br/>He's got a blue highlights in the story so his hair is not as you normally see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for : A penny for your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Penny For Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129654) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto). 



Thanks for looking!

 


End file.
